


Strongarm the pornstar

by Indecent_Proposals (Ka_she_who_lurks)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Strongarm's movie-alter-ego has sex with a lot of predacons, Turning the blue in your paintjob red shouldn't do such a good job of hiding your identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka_she_who_lurks/pseuds/Indecent_Proposals
Summary: Sideswipe managed to bring some naughty videos with him from Cybertron.Strongarm has absolutely nothing to do with any of that sort of stuff, no sir.





	Strongarm the pornstar

Sideswipe grinned, as on the screen, Ruby Ride turned the tables on the horny pack of predacons as, rather than just limply getting fucked and bred, she mounted each huge barbed cock with eager abandon. 

She cried out as the huge blue dragon came inside her, and bent forward to kiss him breathless, their eager, half-open mouths battling for dominance as his continuing stream of translucent glowing cum leaked from her pretty stuffed valve, the camera lovingly having filmed every twitch and clench around the predacon-cock, the lewdly displayed interface now a feast for Sideswipe's eager eyes.

Sideswipe panted, and reached down to cup himself. 

Ruby Ride rose from the now-near senseless post-coital predacon, and struck a confident pose.   
She pressed her hand to her chest, and then slid it downwards along her body until she could dip her fingers into her eager cunt, and moaned loudly.  
She pulled out her glistening fingers and lapped at them, open mouthed, with a breathy whimper. 

Then, slowly, torturously, sucked each of them clean, while giving Sideswipe an intense gaze filled with lust that seemed to burn right through the screen as she did so. 

"Well?" she demanded. "Who's next?"

"Me." Sideswipe giggle-whispered to the screen, as he gave himself a little squeeze. 

The next one, of course, was a huge, boastful predacon, the second in command, larger and stockier than Sideswipe would ever be, but he did have the same vibrant red colouration, and that, at this stage, was enough for him.

He thrust his erection forward, and tried to intimidate her, but she firmly took his cock in hand, and rubbed her thumb over the tip.

In his bunk, Sideswipe mimicked her grip as well as he could, and then half-shuttered his eyes as her hand slid down firmly on the predacon's length, and his own hand mirrored her movements on his own, somewhat smaller shaft.

The predacon fell heavily to his knees, and Sideswipe let out a whimper.   
He knew what came next. 

Ruby smirked, and gently caressed the predacon's chest before giving a single, gentle push. The predacon went down like a felled tree, and Ruby gently moved down with him, his dick still in her hand. 

Then she kept moving down until the tip of said dick was at her lips.

She looked right into the camera, a satisfied, somewhat mischievous look in her eyes, as a little bit of her tongue flickered out, against the tip of the predacon's dick.   
She mouthed down its impressive length, and dragged her tongue with a wet, heavy push upward, a gentle press on the other side with her fingers keeping the organ in place.   
She moaned as she placed her mouth over the tip and swallowed down, down, down, until three-quarter of the massive length was pushed past her lips.

The predacon groaned helplessly, scrambling at the ground, as Ruby pulled back a little before diving in again, eagerly taking the huge cock down her throat, each time just a little deeper.   
She was hungrily kissing the predacon's abdominal plating, her neck dissented with his girth, when the predacon came with a shout. 

Slowly, reluctantly, tenderly, Ruby released his length from her lips, dipping down a little to lick up an escaping droplet of cum each time it spilled from her mouth.   
The predacon could only lie there, panting, and was already half-hard again by the time she released him. 

She leaned over him, and kissed him deeply, on the mouth, before palming his cock back into an upright position, and guided it to nudge at her valve-lips. 

Slowly, inevitablly, with impeccable control and deep satisfaction, she sank down on his cock.   
The predacon moaned, deep and primal, in harmony with Ruby's gasps.

Sideswipe was at the very edge of coming, and when Ruby, on screen and eager, bucked her hips, her abdominal plating dissented with cock, he spilled over. 

His vision whited out, and when he came to, he laid there, panting, strutless, warm and deeply satisfied, as on screen, Ruby was riding the red predacon to exhaustion.

He paused the video.   
He'd watch the rest tomorrow night, he decided. Maybe play a bit with delaying himself.   
He smiled, patted the data pad, and tucked it away in his subspace again. 

 

Strongarm walked past Sideswipe's bunk, and heard a muffled, but still very familiar little intro tune.   
She froze halfway in a step, letting one foot float uselessly above the ground.

Yep, there it was, the scene with her, in her red "Ruby Ride" paintjob driving into the "wilderness", the music swelling in a way that let her know exactly where in the first-scene slow pan of her polished-up alt-mode the film was. 

She stood frozen, as, quite quickly after, "Ruby Ride" was "kidnapped" by a bunch of predacons in "heat" who wanted to breed her. 

Her co-workers had been very nice, but some of the lines were so corny.   
Oh man. Hopefully this wouldn't get awkward.   
All she could do was hope that there'd be enough of what Ratchet called the Dr. Lubefingers effect, and that playing dumb when she was asked about similar frametypes with her movie alter ego would work.

**Author's Note:**

> On the one hand, it was kind of awkward to play a character "loosely" based on herself in a movie "inspired" by the whole earth-prisonship-fallen-and-council situation. 
> 
> That said, it also was kind of fun.  
> Though, Ratchet wasn't such a huge presence in the situation on earth as he was in this movie.
> 
> "Dr. Lubefingers! We're surrounded by Decepticons!"
> 
> "There's only one thing left to do, Ruby. We'll have to fuck our way out!"


End file.
